


50/50

by Zelwie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cancer, Drug Use, Français | French, Love/Hate, M/M, PsychologistHarry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelwie/pseuds/Zelwie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En d'autre circonstance, ils ne se seraient jamais adressé la parole. Jamais. Malheureusement pour Louis, jeune homme d'une arrogance surdimensionnée tout comme la richesse de son paternel, la vie est une garce. Une garce qui vous fait don d'un cancer à 25 ans, vous obligeant à aller consulter un psychologue toutes les semaines. Et garce comme elle est , la vie ne fait jamais les choses à moitié puisque le psychologue en question n'est autre qu'un gamin bouclé un peu trop naïf et têtu qui a décidé qu'il ferait tout pour sauver Louis avec ou sans l'accord de ce dernier. A ce mélange explosif vous ajoutez Zayn, dragueur inconditionnel aussi prétentieux que Louis dont il est d'ailleurs le colocataire et meilleur ami, qui commence à développer une obsession inexplicable pour bouclette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50/50

**Author's Note:**

> Salut mes petits frenchies ! Etant une fan de Ao3 j'ai décidé de poster ma fiction sur ce site que je trouve super bien fait ! Donc voila je sais pas si la communauté française est très nombre ici mais osef :) J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui se racla la gorge. Son énorme moustache grise remuait en même temps qu'il lisait le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ce détail fit sourire Louis. La suite de mots complètement incompréhensibles qui sortait sans pause des lèvres du vieil homme résonnait dans le bureau blanc et froid du docteur Bright. Louis commençait à s'impatienter, déjà près d'une demi heure qu'il était en tête à tête avec son médecin à l'entendre déblatérer un discoure dont il ne comprenait pas la moitié des mots.

Le mécheux se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir accepté ce rendez vous avec son médecin. Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté ? Surtout que Louis savait déjà pertinemment ce que l'homme lui dirait. Réduire sa consommation de tabac, d'alcool et surtout de drogue, en un mot, devenir moine. Louis ne comprenait pas la détermination presque sans faille qu'avait ce médecin à vouloir faire de lui un gentil garçon, sage et raisonnable. C'était de la pure folie et quiconque connaissait Louis savait ça.

Après une énième phrase incompréhensible ou Louis crut même entendre des mots latins, le jeune homme décida qu'il était tant de mettre fin à cette entrevue bien trop longue à son goût.

"Bon c'est avec plaisir que j'aurai continué cet entretient des plus intéressant" lâcha subitement le mécheux, "mais là je ne comprend pas un seul des trucs que vous me racontez depuis tout à l'heure et, sauf votre respect, vous me faites profondément chier."

Le docteur James Bright ne s'offusqua pas du ton insolent de Louis, ni même de sa vulgarité, il avait l'habitude. 24 ans qu'il connaissait ce petit con de Louis Tomlinson, il était le médecin de la famille depuis la naissance du jeune homme alors les petites crises du garçon il avait l'habitude.

"Très bien alors je vais essayer de de faire vite." répondit Bright un peu énervé en levant enfin ses yeux du dossier médical qu'il tenait entre ses mains.  
"Enfin il se décide !" se moqua Louis.  
"Bon si je vous ai convoqué c'est pour parler des résultats d'analyses qu'on a reçut à votre sujet.."  
"Depuis quand vous faites des analyses sur moi ?" coupa le mécheux.  
"Des études de routines qu'on fait tous les ans depuis votre naissance vous êtes censé être au courant.." Louis haussa les épaules "Bref, suites à ses résultats nous avons découvert la présence de métastases de type malignes sur votre colonne vertébrale."

Un bref silence s'installa dans la pièce, les deux hommes se fixèrent un court instant quand tout à coup Louis repris la parole.

"Vous avez pas un peu grossit vous ?" A la remarque de Louis, Bright resta sans voix. Ce gamin n'avait donc aucun respect ? "Bon et bien j'ai été ravie de vous voir" reprit Louis avec une pointe d'ironie "ça faisait longtemps. Prenez soin de vous !"

Louis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, il était énervé, rester coincer dans ce fichu bureau pendant tout ce temps juste pour entendre le charabia d'un vieux fou l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur.  
"Je t'en foutrait moi des métachépakoi !"

"Louis vous avez un cancer !" avait alors subitement crié le médecin.

Le mécheux se stoppa net, il pâlit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parking du grand hôpital de Londres.L'annonce avait été brutal et avait eut l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête du jeune homme mais le médecin n'avait pas pu faire autrement.

"Il est urgent de commencer un traitement, je vous ai pris rendez vous avec le meilleur cancérologue de notre établissement vous serez entre de bonnes mains ne vous inquiétez pas."

Les paroles du médecin glissaient sur le châtain qui fixait un point invisible dans le ciel.  
Un cancer. Le mot résonnait dans la tête de Louis, il était incapable de parler ni même d'écouter les informations de Bright.

"Louis écoutez moi, je sais que c'est dure mais de nos jours la médecine à fait de grand progrès, votre cancer est rare mais il n'est pas impossible à guérir." Le médecin s'était levé de son siège pour aller poser une main sur l'épaule de Louis, toujours immobile. "Si on se bat ensemble on peut y arrivez faites moi confiance."  
"Putain me touchez pas espèce de gros dégueulasse !" Louis se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de Bright. "Je me casse de cet endroit de merde vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre con de médecin de mes deux qui se prend pour dieu mais qui en réalité est trop nul pour exercer dans un hôpital mieux réputé et pour s'apercevoir que sa femme saute sur tout ce qui bouge y compris sur ses propres patients d'une vingtaine d'année ! Et je ne parle pas uniquement de moi !"

Louis sortit de la pièce tremblant de rage sans que Bright ne tente de le retenir. Le médecin savait que dans ces moments il fallait laisser au patient le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Il ne servait à rien de tenter de calmer le malade d'autant plus si ce dernier n'était autre que Louis Tomlinson et sa personnalité plus que difficile. Le jeune homme finirait par revenir vers lui, il n'avait désormais plus le choix, sa vie en dépendait.

Dans le couloir ce fut le personnel hospitalier qui fit les frais de la colère de Louis. Ce dernier poussait tout le monde sur son passage tout en vociférant des insultes à tout bout de champs. Après qu'il eut renversé son troisième chariot de matériels médical, Louis fut jeté dehors sans ménagement par deux molosses de la sécurité.

"Putain je vous déteste tous ! Bande de connard allez crever !!"

Le mécheux cria à s'en briser la voix mais il avait besoin de ça, besoin d'évacuer ce trop plein d'émotions qui le submergeait. C'était trop.


End file.
